


Самозащита

by bubnyozh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubnyozh/pseuds/bubnyozh
Summary: Нужно было двигаться дальше.





	Самозащита

Так бывает, говорили Ойкаве. Когда чего-то хочешь, добиваешься несмотря ни на что и в итоге получаешь, то потом неизбежно чувствуешь себя опустошенным и уже не знаешь, куда себя деть. Ойкава тоже так сначала думал, но понял, что дело было вовсе не в этом.

Ему всегда хотелось победить Ушиваку. Восемь лет — подумать страшно, целых восемь — он разбивался об эту чертову непробиваемую стену. И вот на втором курсе университета у них все-таки получилось.

Игра выдалась сложной — впрочем, когда было иначе, если речь про команду, в которой есть Ушивака, — счет перевалил за тридцать, но уступать никто не собирался. Интересно, допускал ли тогда Ушивака мысль, что может проиграть? Сам Ойкава, казалось, не думал ни о чем, кроме того, чтобы сделать идеальный пас. И он его сделал — по знакомому всем сценарию отдавал решающий мяч Ивайзуми. В конце концов, на чьи еще плечи он мог возложить такую ответственность? Перед глазами все еще стоял момент, когда Ивайзуми взлетел так высоко, как никогда раньше, взмывая над блоком, и Ойкава уже знал, что это будет победа.

Восемь лет попыток привели всего к двум или трем минутам эйфории — и они закончились, стоило лишь выбраться из объятий ликующей команды и выйти на построение. 

Когда Ойкава остановился напротив Ушиваки, он стиснул его руку и открыл было рот, чтобы как обычно бросить колкость, но почему-то не смог выдавить ни слова. Он смотрел на Ушиваку и словно видел его впервые.

— Ойкава, — и что-то было в этом «Ойкава», что-то в интонации, чего он никогда раньше не слышал. 

— Ушивака, — только и сказал Ойкава, и время, отведенное на такую необходимую, правильную порцию яда, кончилось. Нужно было двигаться дальше, к чьей-то чужой неинтересной руке.

Нужно было двигаться дальше.

Но потом он постоянно возвращался к тому моменту, прокручивая все детали в голове. Вспоминал то самое, фирменное, непроницаемое выражение лица Ушиваки, которое всегда его бесило, и понимал, что даже не испытывает привычного раздражения. Как будто победа над Ушивакой была корочкой запекшейся крови, ее до зуда хотелось содрать, и когда Ойкава это сделал, то увидел что-то другое, болезненное и пугающее, чему не мог найти определения.

И вот теперь шла Золотая неделя, они с Ивайзуми вернулись в Сендай, чтобы отдохнуть, и Ойкава готов был поверить, что мысли и впрямь материальны. То есть Ушивака вдруг стал материален.

Вдруг — потому что обстоятельства, при которых они встретились, не укладывались в голове, и если бы Ойкава выпил больше, чем символическую бутылку пива, то скинул бы все на пьяный бред.

— Ойкава.

— Ушивака, — тупо сказал Ойкава и тут же помотал головой. Так, стоп. Это уже начинало напоминать какой-то день сурка. — Не ожидал увидеть тебя… таким. В городе что, завелся безумный маньяк-стилист? Куними-чан с проколотым языком, теперь еще и ты. Может быть, завтра и я проснусь… ну не знаю, с ярко-красным ирокезом?

— О чем ты?

— Да вот об этом, — Ойкава демонстративно осмотрел Ушиваку с ног до головы. 

Куними своим видом пробудил в Ивайзуми демона, Ойкава же всегда подспудно подозревал, что все тихони рано или поздно преподносят сюрпризы. А вот Ушивака тихоней не был, но сумел удивить даже его. Кожаная куртка со шнуровкой, шлем в руках, а под задницей — огромный, черт возьми, мотоцикл. Если честно, сначала Ойкава всерьез думал, что привлекал слишком много внимания, сидя ночью один на пустой остановке, и неприятности не заставили себя ждать. Вряд ли какой-то подозрительный тип на мотоцикле будет пялиться на тебя из-за забрала, чтобы всего лишь спросить дорогу.

Но потом Ушивака снял шлем и стал просто Ушивакой. Пусть и странно одетым. 

С другой стороны, легче от этого Ойкаве не стало.

— А ты что здесь делаешь? — спросил Ушивака.

— Проветриваюсь. 

На самом деле, нет.

Ойкава позорно сбежал с вечеринки, куда их с Ивайзуми позвали. Настроения не было, веселиться не получалось, поэтому он великодушно решил не портить людям праздник. На дни рождения не принято приходить с отпечатком вселенского уныния на лице, даже если это день рождения кого-то едва знакомого. Ну или Ойкава сбежал, потому что его достали вопросы о том, а все ли с ним в порядке. Ивайзуми проследил, чтобы тот сел в автобус, — бедный Ива-чан вообще не находил себе места, не понимая, что происходит, и пришлось долго уговаривать его вернуться на вечеринку и ни в чем себе не отказывать, — но откуда ему было знать, что Ойкава сойдет на следующей и там останется. 

Домой тоже не хотелось. Ойкава опрометчиво ляпнул, что уходит на всю ночь, и мама наверняка бы заподозрила неладное, если бы он пришел в тот же день. Возвращаться было себе дороже.

— Уже три часа ночи, — сказал Ушивака.

— Да, я в курсе. 

— Последний автобус давно ушел.

— Да ты что? — фыркнул Ойкава и вдруг икнул.

Черт, еще и дурацкая икота. Ну что за напасть: то одно, то другое, то Ушивака.

— Тебя подвезти?

— Вот еще, — ответил Ойкава. — Сам-то ты чего тут забыл? Красоваться перед девчонками нужно днем или вечером, их тогда, знаешь ли, больше на улицах. 

— Проветриваюсь, — вернул ему Ушивака.

Отлично, дожили. Ушивака научился язвить. Ойкава снова икнул — на этот раз возмущенно. Если можно икать возмущенно, конечно.

Впрочем, Ушивака и правда мог просто проветриваться.

И да, он тоже задал тот самый вопрос: 

— Ойкава, что случилось?

Ты у меня случился, блин. 

— Ничего, — и хватит с него. Кто Ушивака такой, чтобы Ойкава перед ним отчитывался?

— Хорошо.

Ну хоть кому-то тут хорошо, подумал Ойкава.

Молчание затягивалось. Ойкава успел по десятому кругу изучить местные достопримечательности — темный парк на той стороне улицы и фонарный столб, который был особенно прекрасен, — время от времени возвращаясь взглядом к Ушиваке, который и не думал уезжать. И чего он пристал? Ойкава отчаянно пытался вернуть себе знакомое, почти родное раздражение — ну какого черта, все же к нему располагало, — но почему-то не получалось. 

Пора было с этим что-то решать. Лучше всего в лоб. 

— Будем считать, ты победил, — сдался Ойкава, скривившись.

— Держи, — Ушивака с готовностью протянул шлем. Ну прямо как будто в себе не сомневался. — Второго у меня нет, поэтому придется так. Обычно я не вожу пассажиров.

— Главное, чтобы ты вообще умел водить, — Ойкава устроился сзади, стараясь сесть подальше от Ушиваки, но, возможно, это было бессмысленное бегство. На всякий случай он спросил: — А держаться тут есть за что? 

— Понятия не имею, я же всегда впереди, — невозмутимо ответил Ушивака и одной этой фразой подписал бы себе смертный приговор, если бы затем не добавил: — Можешь за меня.

Нет, все-таки язвить он не умел — слишком уж бесхитростно прозвучало его предложение, от которого Ойкава, разумеется, откажется.

— Как-нибудь обойдусь.

— Куда тебя отвезти? — Ушивака завозился с мотоциклом, безуспешно проворачивая ключ в замке зажигания. 

— Точно не домой, — и Ойкава соврал, сказав первое, что пришло в голову: — Я умудрился потерять ключи, но не хочу никого будить. 

— К Ивайзуми?

— Нет, — еще немного и он начнет чувствовать себя как на допросе. — Слушай, Ушивака, куда ты сам ехал? Если не к себе домой, то меня устроит любой вариант. Вряд ли он хуже остановки. — Ойкава скептически выглянул из-за его плеча. — Хотя я уже начинаю сомневаться, что мы куда-то поедем.

— Он с характером, — с какой-то ноткой гордости в голосе объяснил Ушивака, и внезапно мотоцикл завелся, словно принимая комплимент. Ушивака тут же щелкнул кнопкой стартера и пережал сцепление. — Готов?

Ойкава поспешно натянул на голову шлем и кивнул. Двигатель работал так громко, что, казалось, они сейчас не поедут, а полетят. Ойкава вцепился в заднюю часть сидения как раз в тот момент, когда Ушивака закончил добавлять оборотов и тронулся с места: сначала обманчиво плавно, но это пока они не выехали на другую дорогу, более широкую, и мотоцикл ощутимо ускорился. На секунду подскочил то ли на неровности, то ли на попавшем под колеса камне — и Ойкава решил, что лучше все же держаться за Ушиваку, чем бесславно упасть на асфальт.

Мимо проносился город, мелькая ночными огнями. Все-таки Сендай нравился Ойкаве гораздо больше, чем Киото, хотя не то чтобы они с Ивайзуми куда-то выбирались. Раньше они считали, что в университете станет проще, но было совсем наоборот. Еще больше материала и больше тренировок — им пришлось сильно постараться, чтобы попасть в основной состав. Не убивайся они так первый год, кто знает, когда бы им удалось сыграть с Ушивакой…

Ойкава мысленно простонал. Ну вот, снова все сводилось к Ушиваке — он засел в его голове, он находился рядом, он даже служил ему опорой. Ойкава держался за него, обхватив твердый напряженный живот, и вдруг осознал — он ведь впервые касался Ушиваки вот так. Кроме обмена рукопожатиями ничего и не было. В то время, как эталонные противники, например, то и дело показательно задевали друг друга плечами, они с Ушивакой будто и в жизни, не сговариваясь, растянули между собой сетку, оставшись по разные стороны.

Сразу стало как-то не до города и открывающихся видов. Навязчивая икота тоже куда-то делась. Ойкава прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Горячий — у Ушиваки была совершенно ненормальная температура тела, какая-то нечеловеческая. Наверное, под футболкой еще хуже. До одури хотелось забраться под нее и проверить. Потом Ойкава передвинул руки выше — якобы от неожиданности, когда Ушивака резко притормозил на повороте. Под ладонью билось сердце — часто и тяжело, прыгало прямо в руку и, казалось, ложилось туда идеально. Черт. Ну черт. Мотоцикл гудел, вибрировал, давая Ойкаве последнюю возможность обмануться, что именно из-за него тот сейчас дрожал, но нет — не получилось, дохлый номер.

Он понял отчетливо и ясно — ему нравилось прикасаться к Ушиваке. 

Странно. Это было странно. Ойкаву никогда не привлекали парни, он и подумать о таком не мог, постоянно купаясь во внимании девушек.

— Приехали. Мы на месте, — голос Ушиваки доносился словно издалека, наверное, из-за шлема. Ойкава очнулся и повертел головой, оглядываясь. Подумать только, Ушивака привез его на пляж. 

— Миленько, — буркнул Ойкава.

— Что?

Точно, из-за шлема и самого Ойкавы толком не было слышно.

— Ничего! — А неплохо бы оставить его при себе, когда еще удастся вот так оправдано покричать на Ушиваку. Но шлем Ойкава все-таки стянул. — Не знал, что ты такой любитель поплавать, раз сорвался к океану ночью.

— Нет. Просто мне не спалось, — ответил Ушивака.

— А я вот люблю, — зачем-то поделился Ойкава. — У нас, наверное, вообще нет ничего общего, — добавил он, больше обращаясь к себе. Если нет точек соприкосновения, то как кто-то мог нравиться? Так ведь не бывает. 

— Наверное.

Они оставили мотоцикл у дороги и пошли к воде. Песок проваливался под ногами, сохраняя отпечатки, а еще он был холодным — солнечное тепло из него давно испарилось. Ойкава поморщился, когда сел, недовольно пропустил песок сквозь пальцы. Ушивака опустился рядом. Тихие волны накатывали на берег, настраивая на миролюбивый лад. 

Молчание, правда, снова затягивалось, но уже не напрягало. Еще одно осознание в копилку странного.

Украдкой Ойкава наблюдал за Ушивакой. Тот сидел, не шевелясь, весь какой-то собранный и сосредоточенный, как тот самый атлант из мифов, державший на своих плечах небосвод. Интересно, он когда-нибудь расслаблялся? А умел ли? Попытки представить, каким бы стало его лицо, если бы он себя отпустил, породили какого-то жутко нелепого и незнакомого Ушиваку. Зато настоящий Ушивака в тот момент нахмурился и повернулся, тем самым буквально поймав Ойкаву с поличным.

Черт возьми, да он же и правда все это время откровенно разглядывал Ушиваку. Нужно было срочно что-то сказать.

— Слышал о нашем любимом безумном дуэте? Тобио-чан писал, что они с коротышкой поступили в один университет. 

— Да, — коротко кивнул Ушивака. 

— И это значит, что скучно точно не будет.

— Да.

— Да, — медленно повторил вслед за ним Ойкава, а потом вдруг вскинулся: — О! Так у нас есть кое-что общее, — и почему-то сам обрадовался открытию. — Мы оба в лиге проигравших.

— Нам действительно стоит играть в одной лиге.

— Проигравших? — усмехнулся Ойкава. 

— Профессиональной, — ответил Ушивака. — Ойкава, — и снова он произнес это как-то иначе, особенно, от чего теперь бросило в жар, — я не отступлюсь.

— Ты такой упрямый баран, — отвернулся Ойкава. 

— Думаешь?

— Самый упрямый баран из всех упрямых баранов. И я не шучу, — горящее лицо, к сожалению, тоже шуткой не было. Он с силой потер его руками, хотя легче не стало. — Так, все, хватит с меня, — заявил Ойкава, вставая. — Я пошел. 

— Куда?

— В воду. 

Он быстро стянул с себя футболку, расправился со штанами и скинул кроссовки. Неловко попрыгал на одной ноге, снимая носки и разбрасывая их как попало, словно у себя дома. Ну и плевать, как это выглядело со стороны. Вода была холодной, но и на это тоже было плевать. 

Ойкава сделал пару шагов — и прыгнул. Плеск и шум воды перекрыли посторонние звуки, воздух влетал в легкие резкими вдохами. Тело немного согрелось, и, вдохнув теперь на полную, Ойкава остановился и нырнул на глубину. Он с детства любил вот так уходить под воду, спасаясь от жары и проблем. Правда, тогда проблемами были невкусные овощи, которыми пичкала мама.

Сейчас проблемой стал Ушивака. То есть, с ним самим, конечно, все в порядке, это с Ойкавой происходило что-то страшное. Вызываемое Ушивакой раздражение было единственным, в чем он был уверен, а теперь он ни в чем не уверен. 

На очередное предложение играть вместе Ойкава ведь даже не ответил отказом. И повлияла ли на это победа, он не знал.

Может быть, его раздражение — это такая форма самозащиты? 

Воздуха перестало хватать, и Ойкава нехотя вынырнул на поверхность. А когда отдышался, увидел Ушиваку: тот стоял по пояс в воде как был, в одежде, и напряженно вглядывался вдаль. Ойкава недоуменно моргнул. Боже, только не говорите, что…

— Только не говори, что ты думал пойти меня спасать от неминуемой гибели, — но язык оказался быстрее мыслей, и Ойкава сказал это вслух. — Чтоб ты знал, — он фыркнул и откинул со лба налипшую челку, — я умею очень надолго задерживать дыхание.

— Теперь буду знать, — глухо ответил Ушивака. 

— Ну присоединяйся, раз уже зашел в воду, — с издевкой разрешил Ойкава.

— Я не умею плавать. 

— Как не умеешь? Ты хотел кинуться мне на помощь, не умея плавать? — не укладывалось в голове, Ушивака же не сумасшедший. Ойкаву явно водили за нос. — Вот не надо мне врать. Когда мы попали в один лагерь, я видел, как ты часами ходил туда-сюда по воде.

— Это хорошая тренировка, — терпеливо объяснил Ушивака. — Сопротивление воды оказывает положительное влияние….

— Нет, нет, нет. Не надо цитировать мне учебник! — запротестовал Ойкава. — Что, ты правда не умеешь плавать?

— Нет.

И при этом в свободное время таскается к океану. 

А сам Ойкава, кажется, решил выкопать себе могилу:

— Научить?

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

— У меня большой опыт, — похвастался Ойкава. — Даже Такеру смог научиться плавать за полчаса. Ты же не хуже моего мелкого племянника?

— И все-таки нет, — твердо сказал Ушивака и направился к берегу.

— И как мне, по-твоему, быть твоим связующим, если ты мне не доверяешь?

Он выкрикнул это и замер. Ушивака замер тоже, а потом медленно повернулся и кажется, кивнул. Начал последовательно раздеваться — и Ойкава понял, что было уже поздно думать о причинах и последствиях. Он подплыл ближе к берегу и опустил ноги на песчаное дно. Вода доходила до груди — в самый раз, чтобы учить кого-то вроде Ушиваки. Черт возьми, они действительно будут этим заниматься? 

— На каком ты уровне? — деловито поинтересовался Ойкава, когда Ушивака до него добрался. — Сразу начинаешь тонуть? 

— Да.

— Очаровательно. Ну, тогда для начала научим тебя держаться на воде, — Ойкава взял его руки и положил на свои плечи, стараясь сосредоточиться исключительно на задаче. Получалось плохо. — Точка опоры всегда самое важное. На первое время, конечно же. Потом понимаешь, что вода и есть твоя лучшая опора.

Он коснулся раскрытой ладонью груди Ушиваки, чуть надавливая. Кожа была ожидаемо горячей, как Ойкава себе и представлял. 

— Позволь ей самой тебя вытолкнуть, — сказал он и затем скользнул ниже, к животу, отрезая пути к отступлению. В том числе и себе.

Ушивака послушно лег на воду, его руки распрямились, и расстояние лишило Ойкаву теплого прикосновения. Зато вернуло немного самообладания.

— Теперь работай ногами. А я, так и быть, тебе подыграю, — пообещал он и начал отходить назад, как будто это Ушивака толкал его. 

Про полчаса было правдой — это не преувеличение. То, что потом Такеру еще целый день обижался, можно считать побочным эффектом. Ну да, конечно, он обижался: кому бы понравилось такое обучение. Но Ушивака — не Такеру, пришлось отходить еще дальше. Вода добралась уже до подбородка, и Ойкава понял, что пора: оттолкнулся ногами от дна и одновременно сбросил руки Ушиваки со своих плеч. Несколько гребков еще больше увеличили дистанцию. 

— Предупреждаю, до дна ты не достанешь, Ушивака-чан.

На самом деле из Ойкавы отвратительный учитель. Ему просто очень везло с учениками.

Растерянность слизнуло с лица Ушиваки первой короткой волной, он барахтался секунды две или три, хлестая воду руками, а потом, разом успокоившись, расправил их подобно крыльям. Удержался на поверхности. Чего-то такого Ойкава от него и ожидал — движения Ушиваки, мощные и сильные, даже без какой-либо техники все равно завораживали. Потрясающее умение владеть собственным телом.

И до чего же потрясающее упрямство.

Снова вцепившись в Ойкаву и крепко стиснув за плечи, Ушивака дышал тяжело, прерывисто. Он выглядел немного загнанным, а волосы стали мокрыми и липли на лицо. 

Надо же, а ведь Ойкава, кажется, смог его напугать. Дважды за последние пять минут. 

— Теперь у тебя есть запатентованное право назвать меня козлом, — и он положил обе руки на спину Ушиваке, заставляя встать. Именно встать — тут было глубоко, но все еще терпимо. Ойкава только прикидывался.

— Ойкава, — выдохнул Ушивака.

— Ну, тоже сойдет.

— Ты мне солгал. 

— Иначе бы ничего не получилось, — усмехнулся Ойкава. — Но смотри, зато ты проплыл сам. Пусть и пару метров. 

Хотя поддерживать больше не требовалось, он все равно не спешил убирать руки — не хотел. Можно было признаться себе честно — ему нравился Ушивака. Возможно, даже всегда нравился, просто Ойкава этого не осознавал. Возможно, у идеального Ойкавы-сана не во всем был идеальный вкус. Или наоборот. Кто его знает. 

И он подумал о том, чтобы напугать Ушиваку еще раз. Для ровного счета.

Придвинувшись еще ближе, Ойкава прижался губами к его губам. Они были солеными, но это не портило удовольствия. Ушивака то ли хотел что-то сказать, то ли просто вдохнул, но так или иначе опрометчиво позволил Ойкаве скользнуть языком в рот. Ему вообще удивительно долго все сходило с рук, и вскоре он понял, почему. Когда Ушивака коснулся пальцами его шеи и начал отвечать на поцелуй, мозаика сложилась полностью. 

Они оба тащились по тому, чего не могли получить сразу. 

Ойкава годами взращивал свою одержимость, не думая ни о чем другом. 

Ушивака возился с мотоциклом, который заводился через раз, приходил к океану, не умея плавать, и смотрел только на Ойкаву. 

— Ты подглядываешь, — и даже сейчас Ушивака это делал.

Ойкава хотел добавить что-то еще, но Ушивака, кажется, считал, что целоваться было приятнее, чем разговаривать. И правильно — целоваться у него получалось лучше.

Первый их поцелуй длился около минуты. Второй — пока они оба не замерзли в холодной воде окончательно. Когда они вернулись на берег, на горизонте уже занимался рассвет.

— Ушивака-чан, что бы ты там себе ни думал, — Ойкава едва не стучал зубами и накинулся на футболку, как будто она действительно могла помочь согреться, — никаких тебя и меня в одной команде, пока я не сравняю наш счет. Даже если мне придется догонять тебя в профессиональной лиге. 

— Поддаваться я не буду, — предупредил Ушивака. 

— Ты и не умеешь. 

И это тоже было их общим.


End file.
